Twenty OneShots till Breaking Dawn
by Kanapapa
Summary: What the title said! Twenty different one-shots until August 2nd! Running from July 12th until August 1st. Fluff and rated M for the last story. COMPLETE XD!
1. Twenty: Canoeing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Edward or Bella, but I do own the Longboat River, lol. I made it up. Can you tell? Fluffy stuff. **

"You have to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked over at me, eyes gleaming. I felt like punching him. "Come on love, I won't let you drown or anything."

"Drowning is only _one_ of the things I'm worried about! Canoeing? Seriously Edward, I'm not doing this." He reached over to put his arm around me, but I shoved it away. He glared at me, a little hurt. Oh well, I thought to myself. Let him go by himself then. I'm not going.

Sighing mentally, I took a good look around for the first time. I had been dragged to Longboat River, named because of all of the canoes and kayaks that were always seen going down it. We had parked about a mile away, and Edward had run us here, and, considering the low number of parking spaces in this tiny spot, was probably a good idea. Now we were in a small clearing; trees bunched overhead, and clouds overhead that. Since Edward was here, the clouds were a blessing. Well, to him. I wished that the sun would come out and we would have to go back to the Cullen's house. Even Alice's shopping trips weren't worse than this.

The river was running swiftly over the rocks, scaring the hell out of me. If Edward really wanted me to get in, he would have to build a dam first. Trees cascaded all the way down the river, a nice canopy that enveloped you into a nice cocoon. That is, enveloped the canoe riders into a nice cocoon. I wouldn't be going anywhere near that river, or those trees.

I glanced over towards the Longhouse, a boathouse that rented off anything that floated. Canoes were twelve dollars an hour. Hmm, two dollars for every ten minutes; maybe I could convince Edward that that was too much. I knew he would disagree, but it was worth a shot. I opened my mouth to speak and was cut off.

"'Scuse me, sir? You gonna rent anythin'? If not, this here's private property." I looked over to Edward, and saw him staring up at a short and squat man with a balding head and a plaid shirt. And suspenders. What kind of hick town was this?

"Yessir. We were just looking at the river for a moment while we decided between a kayak or a canoe. We'd like the canoe, right Bella?"

I squinted at Edward. "Yes, that's right."

"Well follow me then. Hurry up now." The man, who I noticed as having a nametag that read, 'Larry', walked, or should I say, waddled, over towards the Longhouse. I got up reluctantly and followed, Edward close behind. As much as I didn't want to go on the river, I didn't want to leave the area all together. It was pretty, in its own way. Getting kicked out didn't seem like a good plan.

'Larry' went over towards a rack of canoes and handed Edward a two seating one, along with an orange ticket that had the date and time printed on it. "Give that to the worker at the end of the stream. He'll ring you up for how long you take." After saying that, Larry walked away towards another customer. I realized we had no paddles, and saw a weird container shaped like an elongated umbrella holder in the corner filled with them. After going over and grabbing two, I thought for a moment. Was it the kayaks or canoes that each person only had one paddle? I finally decided that kayaks were the boats that had the odd shaped stick with a paddle on each end, and that with canoes, each person had a normal paddle. After replacing the kayak paddle I accidentally grabbed and grabbing a canoe one, I walked back over to Edward, satisfied.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

We both walked over toward the dock, and he set the canoe down in the water, starting to get in the backseat. I started. "Oh, no you don't mister," I reprimanded. "I am _not_, repeat not—"

"Not," Edward said childishly, batting his eyes.

I smacked his back. "Smartass," I snapped. He looked at me playfully, then motioned for me to continue. "I am not sitting in the front!"

"Then how am I supposed to watch you if you're in the back?"

"I can't steer! We'll crash in two seconds!"

That shut him up. "You have a point there," he said, winking. I slapped his back again, but this time in play. He shifted a few feet and dropped into the front. I smiled and stepped into the back, grabbing the lifejacket that I knew for sure I would need and put it on. Edward did the same, although we both knew that he couldn't drown. Not needing to breathe had its upsides.

Using his paddle, Edward pushed the canoe from the dock and started paddling towards the middle of the river, switching sides with each stroke. I mimicked him, stroking on the same sides he did when he did. Glancing up, I noticed he had stopped and was looking back at me, laughing. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He gestured around us. I looked around, noticing that we were facing the wrong direction. We had been paddling in a circle. Well, half a circle. Edward stopped laughing and said, "We have to alternate sides. Paddling on the same sides just makes us go in circles." He leaned back and gave me a chaste kiss. I pressed up as far as I could, trying to hold on to the kiss, but found open air. I sat back up and watched Edward's back and arms carefully, alternating with his strokes like I was instructed.

We made it to the middle of the river, and started gaining speed. I whimpered quietly, watching the rush of the water around the rocks in the shallow spots. Edward was still paddling steadily, so I tried to be braver. I shut my eyes, letting darkness envelop me. The rhythm of paddling flowed through me; I no longer needed to see to mimic Edward's moves. Wow, I thought to myself, canoeing isn't so bad.

Just then, I felt a scrape below me. I opened my eyes, but saw nothing. I listened hard, but heard silence. I tried to speak, but my speech was taken away by some foreign power. I was afraid.

Numb with fear, I reached forward for Edward's back, and found it. I tried to speak again. "Where—where are we?" I asked shakily.

"In a cave. I've always known it was here, but never bothered coming. It's a secret of mine. I'm not sure how I know about it, I just, knew."

"Why is it so quiet?"

"The water is stilled here. Why? You don't like the silence?"

I shook my head, but then remembered that you couldn't see in this darkness. "It's unnerving," I whispered. I felt something cold and hard brush my lips and a shiver of pleasure went up my spine. But the way I felt about the cave overpowered it. I then felt the canoe turning, and kept my eyes open this time. I didn't like the feeling of that cave.

Just when I thought I'd never see the light of day again, Edward pulled us out of the mouth of the cave. "I want to go back there sometime," he said.

"Not with me," I replied quickly. "I don't like it in there."

"Of course, love. You can stay with Alice." I shied away from the thoughts that were brought out with the mention of his sister's name. Maybe I would come back . . .

Now out in the light, my mood improved considerably. Edward and I joked as we steered about the river, and I had finally gotten the strokes down. I looked around once more, marveling at the lush green trees above. I felt a large bump, and looked to my left, blue rushing towards my face. I heard Edward shout out, although I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was suddenly enveloped in silence and coldness. I tried dislodging myself from the canoe, but I couldn't; the pressure of the water was too strong. I flailed, giving up all attempt of saving myself, and tried to get the attention of someone else. Preferably Edward.

All of the sudden, I was being pulled upward towards the surface, breaking it. It seemed that Edward was all around me at once, checking every part of my body for injuries. "I'm okay!" I shouted. Edward stopped at once, his black eyes slowly returning to the butterscotch colour they were before we had flipped. I was now out of the canoe, and so was he. In fact, I had no idea where the canoe was; I couldn't see it at all. Edward had me in his arms immediately, and he started covering my face with light kisses. I held tight onto him as he waded out of the river, setting me on the lush grass and lying down beside me. We both turned on our sides to face each other.

"Never, repeat never," he winked, "scare me like that again, Isabella Swan."

I just stared at him and nodded slightly, wondering still where the canoe went. As if reading my mind, he said, "The canoe was washed down the river. So I guess this was free." He laughed.

I kissed him softly, breaking his laughter. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."

**A/n: I know, crappy ending. Don't get mad at me, I just didn't know what to write after that.**

**Kanapapa :)**


	2. Nineteen: Bella's Ballet

**Yay! 2,234 words! Probably more if you take apart all of Alice's please's. Haha. Okay, bad news. My cousin is coming to stay at my house on Tuesday for five days, so I might not get the one-shots up. BUT the day she leaves, I promise I'll post all of them, okay? Don't be mad at me please!**

"Yeah right."

"Bella! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! You used to take ballet before! Show me!"

I sighed and stared at Alice, who was holding a pair of pink Pointe shoes in one hand, and white ballet flats in the other. Both in my size. "Alice, I told you before! Me plus ballet equals disaster! Or broken bones; whichever comes first," I trailed off. I had been enrolled in a ballet class before, but she knew that that ended horribly. I was always placed in the back and ran into the better dancers. Quitting was a blessing. And even if I was better than that, considering that my last trip to a ballet studio almost got me killed, I didn't fancy going back to one any time soon. I wouldn't have to explain all of this again to Edward, but his sister . . .

"You _are_ going to show me, Bella," she said, tapping her head. "I can see it."

"You cracked me," I mumbled, taking both pairs of shoes. I started off for Alice's room, expecting to find a leotard and tights there, when I stopped suddenly. I had found a flaw in her plan. Maybe I wouldn't have to dance after all. "Alice," I called.

"Still here, Bella."

"I can't wear the Pointe shoes without any toe pads."

"That's okay, they're in the shoes."

I groaned and took a peek inside. Damn it; she was right. "Thanks, Alice," I grumbled, trudging to her room. Inside I found a pair of tan tights and a purple leotard. My size again. I stripped off my jeans and sweater and started pulling on the tights. I found out that if I stuck my arm down the tube, and then pulled it back up so the leg was bunched, it was much easier to get your feet in. I pulled the tights the whole way up, trying not to put too many runners in them. I hadn't done ballet since I was seven; how did Alice expect me to remember any of it?!

After getting on the tights, (they were convertible and a little harder to figure out) ((**A/n: I know everyone hates these notes inside the story, but I have a feeling that nobody will know what convertible tights are. Instead of being sewn shut at the ends, there are holes at the bottom so you can wear them like cutoffs, but they'll stretch down far enough to cover your whole foot, like normal tights. You won't feel the hole, because it's normally centered on your foot so it's comfortable. Most Pointe dancers, (like myself) wear them so that you can take the foot part off, stick on the toe pad, and put the foot part back on to hold it in place. Bella will be doing that, so there's the description.))**, I grabbed the purple leotard lying on Alice's couch. I stuck my legs through and pulled it up, adjusting the straps to fit my arms comfortably. Well, as comfortably as possible without falling off. I picked the shoes back up and went into the hallway, stopping when I saw Alice standing there, donned in full ballet gear.

"Ready Bella?" she squeaked.

"Ready for what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ballet lessons!"

"Aliceee!"

"Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Puh-lease! Pleasepleasepleaseplea—"

"Fine."

"Yay!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, passing me a camisole in the midst of running down the stairs. I put it on quickly and followed.

As we got into the car I asked meekly, "Do I dare ask what class level we're in?"

"Intermediate Ballet with Pointe Technique!" she squealed. I groaned audibly, watching the trees whiz by. "Come on Bella, it was either that or Beginning Ballet with a bunch of six year olds." _At least it would be harder for me to hit the six year olds_, I thought, depressed. _They're too small to hit._

Alice pulled up to a small building, with 'Walnut Lodge Ballet School' written up on a banner that hung from the edge of the roof. We both got out, Alice jabbering too fast for me to catch what she was saying as we walked to the doors. Inside, there were two flights of stairs two our left and right, and an empty room before us. Alice led me up the right set of stairs and opened the only door visible, climbing up the final few stairs that lay after the door. We stepped into the room, seeing a small stage to the right and black rubber laid across the middle of the floor. Benches were at the back of the room, a few parents and bystanders sitting there. Others were looking through the windows behind them. More benches were where we stood, and a few girls our age were sitting there with ballet flats on, stretching.

"Coming Bella?" Alice asked, finding an empty bench and dumping her bag there. I followed her quietly, setting down the bag she had given me for my shoes. This wasn't going to end well.

There were six girls on the floor now, being instructed by a shorter girl with short black hair. They were all wearing tap shoes, working on some routine. One of them waved in my direction, but I looked around to see that another girl had followed us in, and that the tapper was waving to her, not me. Thank God.

Alice had already gotten on her shoes, and was joining in on the stretching and mindless chatter that the other dancers were talking about. I sat down on the bench and stuck on my shoes quickly. That was one good thing about ballet flats; there was no designated right or left foot. I then sat down near Alice, stretching, but not talking. I was trying to stay unnoticed, but with Alice there, that was impossible.

"Emily, Alicia, Marissa, Nerissa, this is Bella. Bella, Emily, Alicia, Marissa, Nerissa." She gestured to each of the girls in turn. Emily was taller than the others, and obviously older, more our age. She had dark black curly hair and pale skin, and was smiling at me. Alicia was probably her younger sister, who had the same dark curly hair and light skin, but was just a little over my height. Marissa had long light brown hair with pale skin, freckles dotting her cheeks. She was obviously younger than me, shorter too. Nerissa was dark skinned, with dark brown curly hair that was pulled into a bun. She was shorter than Marissa, and looked the same age as she. They were all wearing black leotards.

"Hello," I murmured, trying to sound more than halfhearted. I'm not sure if I succeeded, but the five girls, including Alice, just turned back to their conversation. I kept stretching, mimicking the other girls movements.

After a few minutes, the tappers on the floor left, and so did their teacher. Another lady walked in, maybe forty or fifty, and she was also wearing black. I suddenly felt like I stood out in my dark purple leotard, but then again, Alice had chosen a pink one, so I'm sure I blended in more than she did. The lady walked over to us. "Come on girls, move out the bars." I had just noticed the four bars against the walls, all ranging in height. I started to move over to help with the bars, but that lady stopped me and Alice.

"I'm Jill. I'll be your teacher here." She shook each of our hands, and then turned her attention back to the bars. "Please take off any shorts or camisoles!" she called out, not just talking to us. Marissa and Nerissa walked back over to their bags and put their shorts in them. I did the same with my camisole.

The bars were out by then, so Marissa, Nerissa, Alice and I walked to the shortest bar, while Emily and Alicia walked to the higher one. The class was a little fuller now, and the other two bars were occupied quickly. I placed my right hand on the bar, facing away from the stage; mimicking the movements of the line in front of me. I knew not to be in the very back, because when we turned, then I would be leading. I didn't want that, so I made sure that Alice was behind me, at least, for the moment. I noticed that it became quiet and the students let go of the bar. I followed suit.

Jill began the music, and started the exercise. "Face your head away from the bar. Look at the wall. Prepitory position!"

I had absolutely no idea what that was, so I looked at the person in front of me. She had her feet facing front, together, and her arms formed a 'u', fingers close, but not touching. I copied her.

"First position! Open your arms and feet to second! Plie! Eshapae close fifth! Arms to prepitory, leave them there. Pointe your toe, bend to the floor, arm up to third! Straighten your back. Bring your toe in. Face the bar! Fifth position! Plie one, two, slide right foot to pointed second three, four, jump, land in plie five, six, straighten seven, eight. AGAIN!"

I couldn't believe it, I could actually follow what she was saying! Well, not really. I was watching and repeating. I knew what a plie was, and most of the positions, but what the hell was an eshapae? I learned that you should jump up and close in a different position, fifth in this case. I could do it! Well, most of it. The long string of counts I learned was called a glyisod, (glee-sod) and I could sort of land them at the end of the hour-and-a-half. Alice was progressing a lot faster than I; not a surprise there. She could walk as gracefully as I could dance.

"Go sit down girls! Change your shoes! If you aren't doing the half-hour of pointe, class dismissed! Hurry now!" Jill walked over into her office next to the stage; presumably to change her own shoes.

I followed Alice to the benches where our bags sat, Marissa and Nerissa following me. I sat down and took off my flats, stuffing them into my bag as I pulled out my pointe shoes, staring at the two long ribbons that were supposed to keep them on. This was going to take awhile. Alice, already having her pointe shoes on, raced to the rescue. She pulled the foot off my tights, sticking a toe pad on my foot and then stuck the foot of my tights back on, doing the same for the other foot. She then stuck the shoe on my foot, lacing up the ribbons correctly. As she was doing this, I noticed that Nerissa and Marissa's shoes had an extra piece of elastic on them, probably to hold the shoe on better. Maybe I would invest in that.

Alice finished tying the boe, tucking the edges in the wrapped ribbon. I noticed that the main wrapping point was right above my ankle. Didn't all of the paintings of ballerinas have the ribbons laced up to their upper calf? I asked Alice and she just laughed.

"That's how the painters picture it. If you really laced them like that, the shoes would fall off your feet and the ribbons would fall." She laughed again and went over to the bar. I followed. Emily, Marissa, and Nerissa came after me, but Alicia sat on the bench. I pulled Emily over.

"Doesn't she do pointe?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm not sure why, she just isn't interested. Maybe cause it hurts so much." Emily walked away to the high bar, while I joined Alice and friends at the lower one, gulping. I decided to try stepping onto my toes. Yeah, bad idea. I slid, landing on my back and twisting my ankle. The other dancers came to help me up and led me to the benches, where I sat down, immediately taking the shoes off.

"Haha, not so easy as it looks, is it?" Alicia asked jokingly from a bench over. I discovered why she didn't do pointe at least. Not wanting to be alone throughout the last half hour of the class, I went over to join her.

**A/n: Hope you guys aren't too mad about the note at the beginning. I have pointe from 2-4, (lol. jill is my real teacher and I know emily, alicia, marissa, and nerissa, haha) which is my normal writing time so idk how long it'll be. What I think I'm going to do is hand-write until like, one in the morning so I have a few more ideas for the period of time when my cousin is here. Kk, love you guys! Review!**

**Kanapapa :)**


	3. Eighteen: Puppy Love

**A/n: Okayyy, this one probly isn't going to be as long as the two previous, but it will be longer than tomorrows. After that, I can't make sure that I have a story up every day, but I will be hand writing them and I'll put them up as soon as my cousin leaves. She's coming tomorrow, so yeah... Here's this one! It's sort of Limey, but it can't be a lemon yet cause I haven't changed the rating. ;p It'll probly be changed by the last chapter, if the poll goes well, hehe.**

**Another/n: Go back and read the end of Bella's Ballet again. I made it longer after a request for it to be so. Also, thanks to ****VolturiGirl for telling me how to spell plie, haha. (plea-a)**

I sat alone in the Cullen's living room, well, not exactly _living_ room, waiting for Edward. After receiving a mysterious text message from Alice, who had requested my prescence here at three PM exactly, I had looked at the nearest clock. It was already two-thirty. When was Alice going to understand that the drive from Charlie's house to the Cullen's took, when obeying traffic laws, about twenty minutes. Pushing my truck to the maximum speed of fifty-five miles per hour, I had made it to the now empty house just in time. Although I wasn't sure for what.

I heard a car pull up the drive, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't need to get up to see through the glass windows. Edward was stepping out of his silver Volvo. But instead of heading straight to the door, he went around to the trunk and popped it open, emerging with a large white box with a golden ribbon that matched his eyes tied around it. He shut the trunk and walked swiftly towards the door, but not vampiric. That was odd; he wouldn't drop the box going as fast as he could, although he didn't want to chance it.

I fought my sudden impulse to meet him at the door, keeping myself sitting on the Cullen's couch. I knew I wouldn't startle him, but considering he didn't want to seem to drop that box, I didn't want to take any chances. I lost sight of Edward, meaning that he was standing in front of the door or had gone through the woods somewhere. I chose the first option when I heard the doorbell ring. I didn't know the Cullen's _had_ a doorbell. Just the same, I got up and raced to the door, opening it to find my Edward standing on the front steps, the package blocking his face.

"Package for Miss Bella Swan," he said in his best UPS guy voice, trying not to laugh. I giggled and let him inside. He set the package down on the floor gently, and immediately swung me into his arms. "Hello, love." I blushed a solid red as he kissed me gently, setting me back down soon after.

"So, what's in the box?" I asked him.

"A surprise." He smirked. "Come on, lets go see what it is."

I assumed he already knew what it was, and grimanced. Edward knew I didn't like to be given gifts. He picked the box back up and walked to the middle of the _living_ room, **(haha)** beckoning for me to follow. I did. He pushed me lightly onto the couch, setting the huge box in my lap. I tried to pick it up, but discovered that it weighed too much to be lifted easily. Just then, I heard scuttling and a small yap from inside the box. I glanced at Edward in surprise, knowing exactly what it was then.

I picked up the lid swiftly, looking in to see two brown eyes staring at mine. I lifted the dog out, seeing that it was a small beagle, and sat it on my lap, pushing the now empty box to the floor where Edward caught it. He ran to the kitchen with the box and came back empty handed, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Do you like her?" he asked quietly.

Unable to speak, I nodded my head furiously. I picked up the beagle from my lap and laid her across my chest. She settled down immediately, eyes closing. She snored a moment later. I giggled softly, stroking the now sleeping pup. I looked over at Edward again.

"Doesn't she bother you? I mean, you . . . _feed_ on animals like her, right?" I asked him.

Edward shook his head. "Nope. I'm not hunting, so she's okay. I haven't let go of _all_ my self control yet," he chuckled and buried his head in my hair, inhaling deeply. I blushed, reminding myself to keep breathing. "What should we name her?" he murmured into my hair.

As if I could consentrate with him torturing me like this. "I . . . I don't know," I breathed.

He looked up, smiling my crooked smile. "How about Lea?"

"That's perfect. My neighbors in Phoenix used to have a beagle named Lea." I was trying to slow my heartbeat.

"You won't forget it then."

He then reached over to pick up the puppy off my chest, his hands brushing the tops of my breasts as he did so. We both froze. I looked into Edward's eyes, and saw them swirling golden. He quickly set the puppy down on the rug, and scootched closer to me, gazing at my lips. That's when I lost my self control.

I leaned over and kissed him, pressing my warm body into his cold one. I could feel his hands running up and down my sides, dangerously close to the edge of my chest. He pressed his lips firmly against mine, not shying back as he had previously. We had never gone this far. We had never gone this far without him stopping me. I tried to open my lips, but my pleas were ignored. He obviously hadn't lost all of his self control.

His hands aborted from my sides and went up to catch my face, pulling it away from his. I stared into his eyes, and started to complain about him stopping, but he caught his lips in mine, releasing them swiftly. It worked. I shut up. Edward placed light kisses all over my face; eyelids, forehead, cheeks, chin, nose and finally back to my lips. Then he held my face away again, still staring into my eyes. I sighed.

A little bark interrupted us, and we looked down, seeing Lea staring up at us from the floor, tail wagging. We both laughed. I reached down and picked her up, setting her on my chest as before, hoping Edward would take the bait. He didn't. Instead, he leaned over and kissed the little dog's head before moving on to me. It was a quick kiss, but it was more love filled than our previous lusty kisses. It was puppy love.

**Okay, I'm happy with this one, hehe. Puppy love. And you guys got a little taste of lime. I had to have the dog interrupt, because I didn't want to turn this into a lemon, so don't hate me for that. you guys have to vote for it. Review! **

**Also! After counting on my fingers, lol, I realized that technically there's only going to be NINETEEN oneshots, because August 2nd would be zero, and that would be that. So, I was going to change the title of the stories, but "Nineteen OneShots Till Breaking Dawn" doesn't roll off the tongue like Twenty does. So your August 2nd story is going to be the actual Breaking Dawn, and I'm only writing 19 stories. Understand? No? Okay!**

**Kanapapa :D**


	4. Seventeen: Edward's Song

**A/n: Okay, this is going to be tres tres short. (very very short, hehe) cause my cousin is coming today. this'll probly be the last update till she leaves, but when she does leave I'll post all of the ones I couldn't. i promise. anywayz, This actual song is called How Do I Live? by Leann Rimes, so yeah . . . here goes.**

"Bella! Come in here for a minute, I want you to hear something."

I walked into the Cullen's living room, finding Edward seated at his grand piano. He looked at me swiftly, then began to start. I sped over to the couch, but he shook his head. "Sit next to me." I did.

"You inspired this one." He looked into my eyes as he started playing again, and began to sing.

_"__How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

and tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?"

The last note of his voice rang out as he finished playing the chords. I felt something wet on my cheek, and realized that I was crying. Edward hit the last note and wrapped his arms around me tightly, crushing me to him. I was in heaven. He pulled back slightly and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Bella. Remember that."

"I love you too Edward."

**A/n: Okay, just some fluff. I thought it was cute, and didn't have much time cause my cousin will be here shortly. See you guys when she leaves. Oh, and:**

**©How do I live?-- Leann Rimes**

**Kanapapa :D**


	5. Sixteen: Cliff diving: For real

**A/n: Kay, so my cousin FINALLY left this morning. So now you guys get this story, and at least four after that, not including today's. Some of them are short, but that's cause I didn't have much time. The one for today will be up in late afternoon or early evening, cause just so you know, I'm skipping tennis to put these up, hehe. Here goes.**

**Another/n: After some reviews for a Jake story, I finally decided to write one. This is it. You guys probly won't catch me being this generous again, cause I gagged writing it. Literally. Edward is wayyyyyy better! Get it right!**

"I'll get it!" I shouted to Charlie as I went to pick up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Yeah. Hi Jake!"

"Hey. How's the bloodsuck-- err . . . Edward?"

"If this is some kind of test to see if he's here, save it. All of the Cullens went hunting today."

"Oh, that's great! Want to do something with me today then?"

"Sure Jake, like what?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could finally go cliff diving. If the leech, I mean, Edward isn't here, then--"

"Umm . . . sure. Why not? I'll be right over."

"See ya, Bells!"

"Bye Jake."

I ran past Charlie as I went to change. "Woah, Bells, where's the fire?"

"Going to see Jake. Have to change first. I'll be back in time to cook dinner."

"Okay."

Once in my room, I stripped quickly, throwing on a one-piece suit and a long sleeve wetsuit top. I'm not sure why I brought it to Forks in the first place; this was no place for swimming. I was glad I did, however. The water would be cold. I grabbed a brown turtleneck and jeans to cover my swimgear; Charlie probably wouldn't be pleased with me for going cliff diving, so it was better that he didn't know.

I ran downstairs and snatched my keys off the hook. I ran out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just as I pulled up to the Black's house, I heard a tap on the passenger window. Jake was standing there, two towels tucked under his arm.

"Hurry up, Bella," he mouthed silently.

I looked at him questionably, but stepped out of the car and followed him to the start of the woods. Once the trees closed around us, I decided it was safe to speak. "Why were you making me hurry so much?"

Jacob looked at me, laughter in his eyes. "After what happened before, do you really think that Billy _wouldn't_ tell Charlie where we were going? He'd kill you."

I saw his point, and thanked him silently.

We weren't walking that long when the cliffs suddenly came into view. The sky was a cloudy gray with only hints of blue streaked through it. The water was a strange shade of gray-green; not the pure blue it would be on the offchance of a sunny day. The cliff itself was magnificent. The rocks making it up shifted from brown to gray to even some purple streaks up near the top. I could see the path to the top from here, but the path to the ledge below was strangely hidden from my view. Like the day I first tried cliff diving. I started getting lost in memories.

"Bella? Bells? You with me?"

Jacob's voice snapped me out of it. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Before he could ask about what, I added, "About the last time I was here."

Jake wound his arm around me, pulling my closer to him. I was still thinking back, and unconsciously wrapped my arm around him too. This place held bad memories, and Jake was my anchor to the real world.

We stood there for a moment, looking at the cliff. Eventually I noticed that Jacob had moved his stare from the cliff to my my face. The way he looked at me made me blush, and I shrugged off his arm self-consciously. He kept his gaze on me, but his voice was serious. "Do you really want to do this, Bella? After what happened here?"

I nodded slowly. He placed a swift kiss on my forehead and started off, showing me the path that I hadn't been able to find earlier. Jacob kept up a swift pace, and I trudged quickly behind him, trying to keep up. The path wasn't long, and I was soon faced with the edge of the cliff. My eyes widened when I saw the height, but I'd jumped from the top before. Why was I so afraid?

Jacob cast a worried look in my direction. "Are you _sure_, Bells? We could always just go swimming instead."

I looked over the cliff a final time before turning away. I answered his question by taking off my turtleneck and jeans and poising at the edge, taking care not to look down. I twisted my head around to look at him.

Jake sighed, and, not having a shirt on to begin with, stepped to my side and took my face in his hands. I couldn't break his gaze as he bent down to kiss me. His lips were warm and rough against mine, but they were gentle too. It was as if it was our last kiss. (You Jake-lovers are sooo damn lucky.)

Jacob released his hold on my face and grasped my hand instead, turning so he was facing the water. I did the same.

"Just incase," he said, meaning the reason behind the kiss. He laughed briefly, but I didn't think it was so funny. A few seconds passed and he squeased my hand, bracing me for the jump.

We dove.

The air was rushing against my face, salt spray stinging it while I dove. Jake started to twist, and I followed suit, never breaking the contact we had between our hands.

I was exhilarated.

I could have never imagined again what this felt like; the wind against my face and body, Jake's warm hand in mine, and just the sensation of being weightless. Being _free_.

We hit the water, and darkness enveloped me.

**A/n: Bella doesn't die, I just thought this was a good place to end, lol. You Werepeople are soooooo lucky because I almost dumped this idea the minute I thought of it. I was shaking with anger. Your lovely servant, **

**Kanapapa**


	6. Fifteen: Charades with the Cullens

I stared around the room, seeing seven pairs of eyes, including my own, looking at Alice. She had called us all in here for a family gathering; Alice loved that stuff. In her eyes, it kept the family together. Although, her definition of _together_ was far different from mine. The last family gathering was a WWE tournament, and Emmett beat everyone. (I reffed.) Not exactly the kind, togetherness that I expected.

Alice broke my thoughts. "Welcome to the forty-second-annual Family Gathering!" I mentally groaned. this was only my fourth one; I'm sure the others were even less excited than I was. "Tonight, we'll be playing Charades! Teams are Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper versus Edward, Esme, Bella, and myself. I'm assuming that everyone here knows the rules, so break up into the teams I've assigned. Carlisle's team gets to pick ot something to act out first."

I followed Edward and Esme towards our designated corner, and Alice came up behind me. "This'll be a piece of cake!" She pointed to her head, and then over to Edward. "We have our advantage."

Esme and Edward were now discussing strategy. "I'll read their minds, and Alice will foresee it if I'm blocked. Easy!"

Esme frowned. "Alice, you didn't make the teams this way on purpose, did you?"

Alice smiled angelically. "No, of course not. I drew them out of a hat. A rigged hat," she added quietly. Esme couldn't hear her, but Edward and I grinned.

I looked at Alice, who was now spaced out, trying to foresee what the other team would do first. I glanced at the other team quickly, not catching anyone's eye. Two cold arms encircled my waist from behind, and I tilted my head upward. Edward twisted me around and kissed me quickly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, going up on tiptoe to press my lips to his once more. I found myself gazing into his golden eyes, but then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You're not going to believe this, but they're doing _Dracula_," Alice said. "How . . . original."

Edward and I both laughed as we joined Esme in the middle of the living room. Jasper was going to be the actor, and he took his place in front of both groups.

"Ready?" he asked.

We all nodded. The second Jasper started, Alice shouted out, "Count Dracula!"

Emmett's booming voice then overpowered all other sounds. "That isn't fair!"

Edward stepped forward, trying to calm his brother. I sighed. Oh, how I love my family.

**A/n: Short, sweet, and to the point.**

**Kanapapa**


	7. Fourteen: Walking on Water

**A/n: Your welcome to twilight22lover, though it killed me to do that. Okay, island vacation time! I made up the name of the island, the boat, and the captain, so they're MINE!"**

"Edward! Where are we going?"

"Be patient, love. The plane will land soon."

I slouched in my _firstclass_ seat, pouting. Edward had kidnapped me again, this time onto a plane to a location unknown to me. He was very thorough in making sure I didn't find out where we were going; covering my eyes so I couldn't read the plane list, carrying my ticket, and sticking headphones on my whenever the pilot talked. And it was all firstclass. He knows I don't like him to spend money on me, so I sat and pouted.

The speakers turned on then, and for once Edward didn't cover my ears. "We are now landing in Honolulu, Hawaii. The weather is seventy-nine degrees under partly cloudy skies, and the full moon is shining. Please keep your seat belts fastened until the plane lands and comes to a complete stop. We hope you have enjoyed your flight!"

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. "_Hawaii? _You took me to _Hawaii?_"

He leaned over and kissed me swiftly, shutting down my brain with the sweetness. He pulled away and chuckled. "The seatbelt light's off, love. Come on."

Edward was unbuckled and standing text to me with the carry-on bags in about three seconds. I glared at him and brushed past.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You _rented_ an _island_?!" I stared at him in shock. After getting off the plane, we had taken a taxi to a boat dock, where we boarded the _Pinapple Wave_, a small ship that was taking ups from the main Hawaiian islands to Kaula, the island taht Edward had rented for the week. A week with Edward in Hawaii . . .

I sighed. I was mad at him for spending so much money on me, but then again, a week on Kaula couldn't be that bad. I could see why he wanted a private island, though. Walking around like a living diamond didn't exactly keep you inconspicous.

Edward was down below talking to Mo, the captain of the _Pinapple Wave_. The sun was peeking over the horizon, so I thought he had a pretty smart idea.

We made it to the island, and the _Pinapple_ docked. I was still unsure as to how Edward was going to get off the boat unnoticed. The captain was the only one on board, but he woould still want to see us off.

Answering my thoughts, Edward came up from below, sparkling in the sunlight. My mouth dropped open. Not because of Edward, but because of Mo. He was sparkling too.

Mo was a vampire.

They both stood side-by-side, laughing at my expression. "Guess I didn't tell you that our captain was a vampire, Bella. Sorry if it surprised you." Edward looked at me with caring eyes. "Truthfully, I thought you would've known. Didn't you notice how pale he is? No one is this pale in Hawaii."

I laughed. "I guess you're right."

Mo saw us off the boat, taking our luggage out and setting it on the beach himself. "See you in a week, Edward! Bella!" Mo got back onto the _Pinapple_ and turned the boat around, sailing away.

I was alone with Edward on an island in Hawaii.

Edward looked out over the ocean, and then back at me. "Bella, do you think you could stand to stay outside awhile longer?"

I nodded.

Edward motioned me over, and then slung me across his back.

"Edward, wha--"

And then we were flying. He had started running out towards the ocean, sand flying up with every step. I braced myself, waiting for the splash of water that never came. I screamed out in exhiliration.

We were walking on water.

**Kay, I don't have time to put the last three up now, but they'll be up later today. I have pointe. Sorry!**

**Kanapapa**


	8. Thirteen: Bella Builds a Birdhouse

**A/n: Hehehehehe, umm, yeah. I promise I'll get them all up today. Sorry, but I went to see Dark Knight last night after pointe, so yeah. It was great! Go see it if you haven't already. _Why so serious?_ Omg that part was creepy. Heath did a great job, and I can see why he had trouble sleeping. It was creeeeeeeeepy. So um, here goes then.**

_'Sätta in ta parti mot någon EN av plank k in i hacken f på plank b . . .' What the he is a hacken? Or a Sätta? Or the rest of it?_

Edward and his family had gone away hunting for the weekend, and he had left me this box of wood with directions on how to build a birdhouse. It was supposed to be done upon his return, so I sat down at Charlie's table and dumped out the planks. It should be simple, right? Any human being 10 through 100 (as the box said) should be able to put it together.

But the box didn't mention that you had to be bilingual.

For some odd reason, I got one page of instructions in English, and one page in Swedish. The first was the English one, so so far I had managed to make the triangle shaped roof; now I was lost.

But I didn't want to disappoint Edward. I know he wouldn't mind if I didn't finish it, but he gave it to me so I would have something to do while he was gone. And, I felt bad for the homeless birds. Corny, I know, but the world was going downhill enough on its own, without the homeless birds.

I tried reading the Swedish for a few more minutes, but soon gave up. Why did Sweden have to be so different from the US? I mean, their fish look the same . . .

Hmm, maybe if I just . . . I grabbed two planks of wood and shoved them together, forming what I thought to be a 90 degree angle. Then I grabbed the nails and a hammer and hammered in a nail on each side; nearly hitting my fingers numerous times.

Then I struck on another piece, attaching it the same way.

I tried to put on the last piece, but it was too long. I must've gotten the angles off . . .

I sighed and threw the rotten thing over my shoulder, hearing it clannk on the ground noisily. On a spur of the moment decision, I stood up and walked to the porch, looking for that old wooden box.

The box was supposed to be storage, so the top came off; and you could sit on it as well. I grabbed it, brushing off some of the dirt that had settled there. The handles were just two holes on the sides.

Perfect.

I went back to the table and sat down, taking the lid off of the old box and throwing it on the ground as I did so. I picked up my birdhouse topper and set that on the base instead. A perfect fit.

I took my masterpiece outside and set it on the low branch of my favorite tree, adjusting it a little so it balanced correctly. Then I stood back and marveled at my creation.

Sure, it didn't look like the box said it would, but I had made it. With my own hands, _and_ no injuries.

I turned around to go back into the house; Charlie would be home soon and I needed to make dinner. After I took two steps, I felt myself tripping over a root.

Oh well, I guess you can't have everything.

**Hehe, just a cutsie idea. Like all of them. The next is sort of limey, so yeah . . . Edward lets go a little bit. It'll be up soon:**

**Kanapapa**


	9. Twelve: Dances With Vampires

**Woo! Here goes!**

_Please don't stop the music . . ._

Edward pulled me out onto the dancefloor, ignoring my sighs of protest. He pulled me close to him, so it seemed we were the only two people in the club.

_Please don't stop the music . . .  
Please don't stop the music . . .  
Please don't stop the music_ . . .

He spun me around quickly, over and over again. I was starting to get dizzy, but I hadn't fallen over yet.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah . . ._

Edward and I spun and I was soon seeing stars again. His eyes were glowing with anticipation.

_Who knew . . .  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go . . . _don't

His eyes were sweeping over my body now, looking at all of me. Edward was never like this . . . Maybe the last deer he ate found a smashed beer bottle on the side of the road, (haha).

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty_

Now I seriously believed he was drunk. Edward had grabbed my hips and we started rocking, getting low to the ground. Not able to help myself, I stretched like a cat, latching one arm up around his neck. His hips bucked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, why do you torture me so?" he murmured. Edward planted a soft kiss on my ear, letting me know he was still in control.

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

He grabbed my hand, the one not around his neck, and spun me around so I was facing him, looking ito his eyes, just like the song said. They were swirling golden, and I was caught in the lust there. He kissed me tenderly, then pulled away, twisting me around. We were grinding again.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Edward kept grinding into me. I felt a blush coming on as the next verse played.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show, ohh . . ._

Now I know I was blushing.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music 

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _  
_  
Edward pullled me around just like he did before, smiling at the faint flush on my cheeks. I became lost in his eyes . . .

_Please don't stop the music!_

The song ended. I looked around, gladly noticing that we were pretty inconspicous to everyone else. I felt cool fingers reach under my chin to pull my face back to his. Edward kissed me passionately, and I grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. I sighed into his mouth as I felt the cold hands tugging me away.

He said, "Not tonight, not here."

His eyes said, "Right here, right now."

**Hehehe, love this story. Lyrics and song are under a copyright by Rihanna, so yeah. I'm just using them for the story. Kaykay, love you guys. Review!**

**Kanapapa**


	10. Eleven: Morse Code

**Hehe, this should be good. All in Edward's POV.**

-- -- .-. ... . -.-. -- -.. .  
_(Morse Code)_

"Beeeepbeepbeep . Beeeepbeeeepbeeeep . Beeeepbeeeepbeep. What's that Edward?"

"Dog. Tell me again why we're reviewing this? I know morse code already! And could you write the phrases down instead? It's a little better then listening to you beep."

Emmett moved to take a punch at me, but I dodged it easily. "Fine," he muttered. I handed him a sheet of paper, and waited patiently for him to finish marking it. While he was dotting, he said, "And the reason we're doing this is so we can communicate secretly. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie don't know morse code. It'll just be between you, me, Carlisle, and Jasper. The girls won't know what we're talking about!"

I had forgotten Jasper had learned the code. Being in the war, I should have expected it. Emmett passed the sheet to me, and I looked at it, deciphering the dashes and dots.

'- ... . .-. .- .. -. .. -. ... .--. .- .. -. ..-. .- .-.. .-.. ... -- .- .. -. .-.. -.-- -- -. - ... . .--. .-.. .- .. -. ... ... . ... . .-.. .-.. ... ... . .- ... ... . .-.. .-.. ... -... -.-- - ... . ... . .- ... ... -- .-. . . -.. .-- .- .-. -.. .. ... .- -. .- ... ... ..-. -- .-. -.. -- -.. --. .. -. --. -- -.-- ... .. - '

"The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain. She sells sea shells by the sea shore. Edward is an ass for dodging my hit . . . Emmett!" I obliterated the paper and jumped onto him, smashing the table that was between us. Esme won't be happy about that. Somehow, Emmett got out of my grasp and darted toward the door. I let him go, grabbing another piece of paper to leave behind.

'-.-- -- ..- .--. .-.. .-.. ... .- ...- . - -- -.-. -- -- . -... .- -.-. -.- .-.-.- .. .--. .-.. .-.. -... . .-. . .- -.. -.-- .-.-.- '  
'You'll have to come back. I'll be ready.'

I got another sheet of paper and dotted it, then went out the door to Bella's. It was getting late, and I know she'll be expecting me.

I went through the open window, like always, and she was seated on the bed. I handed the paper to her.

'.. .-.. -- ...- . -.-- -- ..- .-.-.- '

"Edward, what does this mean?"

I pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

**Okay, very very short, I know. Now I'm all caught up, except for todays, which I have to do later. I have some editing to do elsewhere. So, todays story will be up tonight, as long as I don't go see another movie, haha.**

**Kanapapa**


	11. Ten: Shakin' Chickin'

**A/n: Kay, here's today's story. I got the idea when I was looking through past BD Quote of the Days. A certain one in particular. On another note, go vote in the poll for a lemon at the end! I still think it's going to happen, but I don't control it, you guys do. Well, unless there's a tie, then I get to nudge. Go vote if you haven't already!**

_"Why am I covered in feathers?" -Bella_

**Shakin' Chickin'**

"Here we are." Edward pulled up to _Shakin' Chickin'_, a local resturant in Port Angeles. I looked through the Volvo's window, staring at the front of the building. It was a fast food place, that much I could tell. The bricks were blue and white, alternating every so often. There was a huge sign on the roof that had a white chicken with a blue beak and feet. There was a speech bubble that said, 'Shakin' Chickin'' on it, and the chicken was shivering, as if it was freezing outside.

I looked back at Edward. "You sure?" I asked expectantly. When he had said he would take me out to dinner, I wasn't that sure, not because I thought we would end up here, but because I thought he was going to spend too much. Guess I was wrong.

"Yes, this is it. You said you like chicken, and that you didn't want me to spend a lot of money on you, so I decided to actually give you what you wanted." He winked at me. I leaned over and kissed him, my warm lips lingering on his cold ones. Naturally, he was the first to pull away. "I'll take that as a thank you."

I smiled and nodded. We both stepped out of the car and walked to the door swiftly. The chicken had the right idea, it _was_ cold outside. We walked in got in line, and I stared at the menu for a second. I leaned over to Edward. "Human minute," I whispered, pointing to the restrooms. He nodded and I walked to the doors.

I washed my hands and started to walk back out when a hand grabbed my elbow. "There you are! I knew you would be coming in today, you said you were on the phone at least. The kitchen is back here. I'll give you my suit." I turned my head to see a man about my height standing there in a chicken suit. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not here to work, I'm a customer. I just needed t--" The chicken suit man pulled me by the elbow towards the kitchen, cutting me off. I tried to catch Edwards eye in line. He'd get me out of this mess. I was still being pulled, but I shrugged out of the man's grip. He turned back to say something, but then stopped when he saw I wasn't running.

"That's more like it," he said, going behind the counter. I followed. We made it back to the grills, and I stared. I never knew how fast these people had to work. I glanced at the girl in the corner frying french fries, and watched as she assembled the little box to put them in in about five seconds. I could never do that. Another girl was flipping burgers, about twenty could fit on the grill at a time, and it was full.

I was still watching everyone work when my vision was cut off. I immediately put my hands on my head, and felt something smooth. The case around my head was twisted around, so I could see a little bit of white out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face the man that was in the chicken suit, but he wasn't wearing it anymore. I put my hands on my legs, and felt something strange. I looked at my hands and saw the same white things on them. "Excuse me," I asked the man. "Why am I covered in feathers?"

"It's the new uniform. You agreed to this, remember? Now go stand by the door and cluck."

"Excuse me?!"

"Cluck!" He waved his arms at me and I turned and walked swiftly out of the kitchen. The front door was in sight, and I went to stand by it, muttering to myself. A couple walked in, and I sighed.

"Welcome to Shakin' Chickin'. Buckawk," I said pathetically, waving my arms. The couple frowned and walked towards the line, completely ignoring me. I sighed and started to wallow in self pity. I didn't do this often, but decided that I had good enough reason to. A tap on the shoulder startled me.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw Edward staring at me with widened eyes. "Why are you wearing a chicken suit?" He pulled off the head of it, careful not to damage it in any way. I marveled at his carefulness. I was about to smash the thing myself.

"Long story," I muttered. I grabbed the chicken head and stalked back to the kitchen. I found the man who was wearing it before and stuck it on his head before ripping off the body suit. "I quit," I said, pushing open the still swinging door. Edward was still where I left him, and I grabbed his arm while walking. I kept silent until we made it inside his Volvo.

"Don't. Say. Anything," I said. He put his hands up in the air, a sign of innocence.

"I won't. Just be glad Emmett isn't here."

I was _really_ glad Emmett wasn't there.

**Hehehe, like it? I hope so! Review review review!**

**Kanapapa**


	12. Nine: Mountain Lions

**A/n: Not sure what to put for a note except don't kill me for writing like, nothing, lol. Eddy's POV. All in all, a short description of a hunting experience, hehe.**

**Mountain Lions**

Carlisle pulled the car over on the side of the road and looked back at me, Jasper, and Emmett. "Ready?" he asked. We all nodded and stepped out of the car. All the guys decided to take a hunting trip up in the mountains, leaving the girls at home. I knew that Jasper was anxious, and so was I. He was away from Alice and I was away from Bella. Emmett was just being Emmett, and didn't feel stressed for the same reasons that we were. "_I hope Rose will last without me."_ Right . . . Carlisle trusted Esme enough to look after everyone, although, only one member of our family needed looking after, and she was mine.

We all walked away from the car and heard the little, '_BEEP BEEP'_ sound that meant that the lock had been engaged. The highway we stopped on had a guardrail, but that was easily jumped. I tried to relax my thoughts and consentrate on hunting. I needed to give in to my senses and stop being so thoughtful and rational.

I ran. I ran, and let my feelings leave me. I was a predator, and the animals were my prey. I moved swiftly through the forest, searching. We rotated on hunting grounds, and it was my turn. I had chosen the moutains because of one reason.

Lions.

Mountain lions.

I sifted through scents, trying to pick out my delicacee.(I can't spell, sorry) Just then, I got it. My favorite. I ran towards the spot, letting only my senses guide me. I ran up and up, farther and farther, until I found what I was looking for. I stopped and crouched down behind a boulder, peering around the side. A lone mountain lion was there, prowling up the mountain. Loose rocks scattered beneath its paws, and one made it to my hiding spot. I picked it up, sniffed it, and then crushed it into a fine powder. I didn't want rocks, I wanted blood.

Knowing that the animal couldn't outrun me, I pounced, latching onto the lion's back. It rolled over instinctively, trying to shake me off. Little did it know that my bones weren't broken just as easily as the others that had come before me. A growl emerged from me, and I let go, stepping back. What good was hunting without a little fun?

The lion rolled to its feet, roaring and glaring at me with dark eyes. I beared my teeth and waited, letting out a gutteral snarl. That was enough to send it over the edge. The lion leaped at me, but I was too quick. I stepped aside at the last second, so that the creature landed on nothing but air.

I jumped on its back again, this time not letting go. The muscles of the cat rippled, and then went limp. I had cut my teeth into its neck. The warm blood flowed into my mouth, quenching the thirst that I had controled for too long. Here, I didn't have limits. Here, I was invincible.

**A/n: Hehe, told you it was short. I was debating on just posting this tomorrow, so you're lucky that you guys got this much. NINE DAYS TILL BREAKING DAWN! AND I STILL HAVEN'T MADE MY T-SHIRT! AHHHHH! I'll do it this weekend,**

**Kanapapa :D**


	13. Eight: ATTACK!

**A/n: Okay, sooooo sorry that this is so short, but that's because I couldn't get it up yesterday due to an X-Files marathon, (seeing the movie monday!!) and then I spent the rest of the day outside with friends and then a sleepover, and I JUST got home. Sooooo, umm, sorry. So this is Number 8. I know it's short. Don't kill me.**

**ATTACK!**

"You know Alice, this is a great idea." We were in the Cullen's backyard, well, at the back of the house at least. I grabbed another balloon and stuck it to the hose and Alice squeezed the nozzle.

"Thank you, thank you very much," she said in her best Elvis impression. It was pretty good. I pulled the balloon off and tied it shut, adding it to the growing pile. I swiped another one and repeated the same action I'd been doing for the past fifteen minutes; Filling up water balloons. Alice's marvelous idea was probably my favorite one yet. Edward and Jasper had taken a hunting trip on their own; Edward because he's always around me and Jasper because he was still a little iffy on me hanging around so often. Being human had its downpoints. When they came back, we were ambushing them with water balloons. Genius. They'd have to wash up anyway, so why not have a little fun with it?

After our pile was as tall as Alice, we moved the balloons out of sight. Since I had such slow reflexes, (human or not), I would be hidden behind her feeding her the balloons while she catapulted them over the bush and hopefully onto their targets; Edward and Jasper.

As if on que, our two targets walked into the clearing.

"Ready?" Alice whispered.

I nodded, handing her the first balloon. I didn't even see her throw it, all I saw was a blur and a splat as it hit Jasper square on the chest and the expression on his face as it did. I fed her more as fast as I could, the balloons just disappearing before splatting on their targets. Edward and Jasper were laughing now, zigzagging back and forth in an attempt to confuse Alice. It wasn't working. Alice had incredible aim, and I don't think that one balloon hit the ground.

Our supply was winding down now, and Alice's arm was becoming slower and slower in throwing. Jasper and Edward were still zigzagging, but slower. They were probably getting worn down.

Alice threw one last balloon, and then we both walked out into the clearing, laughing along with the guys. Edward took a few strides towards me and emersed me in a wet hug. I pushed against his chest, shuddering against the water on his ice cold skin, but he held me tight. All of the sudden, something wet exploded over my head. I looked up in shock, watching Edward's eyes. He looked at me with an innocent expression.

"What?" he asked, a grin forming on his face.

I mimicked his smile, feeling the last of the last of the balloons squish between my fingers. As quick as I could, I stepped back and threw it against his chest, making a big SQUOINK! noise. This time, he looked at me in shock. I just giggled and hugged him again, not caring about the water or the cold. Edward lifted my head and pressed his lips to mine. I sighed, content.

I loved Alice's plan.

**Okay, so now YESTERDAY'S is up. Unfortunately, I'm being forced off, so TODAY'S will be up TOMORROW along with TOMORROWS. Understand? I didn't think so.**

**Kanapapa**


	14. Seven: Seven Things

**A/n: Oh god, I have like, no ideas left. This was supposed to be yesterday's and then I have to write today's, so i'm freaking out. Ummmm . . . GOT ONE! Short though. I'm sorry, but writing a new story every fricken day gets annoying. Ugh, I started writing and then realized how pissy I was being. sorry again.**

**Seven Things**

I stood in Edward's room, waiting. He would be here soon, and I was nervous.

I was going to sing.

I decided that after all of the things he'd sung and played for me, that he deserved one in return.

I picked 'Seven Things' by Miley Cyrus. Corny, I know, but it was how I felt. Not any of the verses, but 'The seven things I LIKE about you'. That's the part I'd be singing. I felt a little weird about it still, so I thought practice was necessary. Here it goes:

_The seven things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Sha, sha  
You do, oh  
Oooo ooo  
Lalala  
Oooo ooo 

I finished to see Edward standing in the doorway, smiling. I ducked my head and sat down on the bed, a new addition since I stayed here so often. He sat down beside me and kissed me softly before burying his head in my hair.

"I loved it, Bella," he murmured. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Okay, that was soooooo corny, but I really didn't have much of an idea there. The next is short and sweet, but I love it. Jasper! Woo!**

**Kanapapa**


	15. Six: Adding Charms

**Adding Charms**

I stared at the bracelet on my wrist, contemplating what I felt was missing. Ever since Jake gave me the bracelet, I had stared at it this way. The way that the silver hoops connected reminded me of how everyone's connected; Vampire, Werewolf, or human. Hell, I even believed in faeries and other mythical creatures. I knew of at least two different supposedly 'fictional' species that existed, why not more?

I dropped my wrist and sighed, not noticing the blondhaired vampire that now stood in Edward's doorway. "What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked. I looked at him in shock, then dropped my gaze. Edward's brother normally ignored me after what happened on my eighteenth birthday, and seeing him now was extremely unnerving. A wave of calmness rushed over me and I glanced up. Jasper was standing with his palms upward; a gesture of peace.

"Empath, remember?"

I laughed awkwardly, and scooched over to let him sit beside me. I was still confused, but most of it had subsided now. Jasper was fumbling with something in his hands, and I wanted to know what it was. "Jasper, what's that you're holding?"

He chuckled, a musical sound, then held out a small clasp. I looked more closely at it, seeing that it was a charm shaped like a smiley face. I turned it, and the holographic smiley turned to a frown. It reminded me of Jasper. I laughed and gave it back, holding out my wrist for him to hook the charm on. He added it next to Edward's crystal heart. I shook my arm, letting the charms click together.

"What's this for?" I asked. Jasper didn't reply, just played around with something else in his hands. I glared at him, and he held out another charm, this one shaped like a shoe. Alice. He hooked on that charm, then brought out another. It was a small black bag with a red cross on it; an exact replica of Carlisle's. Emmett's charm came next, a teddy bear. Rosalie's was a rose (complete with metal thorns), and Esme's charm was a custom one; a metal picture frame with a small picture of our whole family in it. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and me.

After the last charm was hooked on, Jasper finally spoke up.

"So you like them?"

"I love them! What's the occasion?"

"I've been feeling what you feel; every time you look at the bracelet, you feel empty. So, I asked everyone to get you a charm to fill it up."

"Thanks Jasper!"

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He raised his hand to his face, placing it where I had kissed him. I stood up and left the room for two reasons. One, because I wasn't sure how my outburst of emotion had affected him, and two, to thank my family for the wonderful gifts.

I felt complete.

**A/n: Yay! I love Jasper, so I decided that he should give the charms to Bella. Lol.**

**Kanapapa**


	16. Five: 1313 Dead End Drive

**Woot woot! I have ****1979**** hits! Yay! Okay, this story should be considerably longer. I got the idea from this game I have and my sister made me play it like, 10 times, so yeah. All human! XD**

_"I'm okay, I'm okay.  
__I'm o-kay, I'm akay.  
I'm akay, I'm a kay?  
What the hell does  
that mean?" --JD _

**1313 Dead End Drive**

We all sat at the table, distant relatives pulled together. I looked around, squeezing my husband, Edward's, hand. Only a few of us were related through blood, myself included. My cousins, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme were seated across the table next to their wives and husbands; Rosalie, Alice, and Carlisle, who were not related directly, but through marriage. I looked up and met Jasper's gaze, then blushed and put my head down. I hadn't seen him in a long time, and forgot the way he could look at someone. Emmett was looking at Rosalie, his wife, the tall blonde. I'd never actually spent time with Rosalie. She seemed too . . . modelly to be a friend of mine. (New word, haha.) Esme and Carlisle had their eyes connected, almost speaking a silent conversation. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, impatient. I stifled a laugh; Alice was always like this.

The sound of a door opening interrupted my people watching. Everyone at the over-crowded table turned to the door and watched as a tall, muscular man walked through the door. His black hair was long, and tied back into a neat pony-tail. He wore a black suit, and I looked at my own outfit, suddenly feeling underdressed. There was a scroll in his hand. Auntie Kayla's will. I'd bet anything.

He sat down in the empty seat at the head of the table; none of us wanted the attention it brought. The scroll was opened, and the man cleared his throat. He looked like he was about to start, but said nothing. He cleared his throat again and lowered the scroll. "Hello. My name is Jacob Black. I was Mikaela Swan's butler. (Hahahaha, Jake's a butler!) I'm here to read her will." Jacob cleared his throat again before beginning.

"Greetings Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. If you are seated at my table listening to this now, then that means I have passed on. Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll be fine. You eight, however, have some issues to straighten out, and I might see a few of you shortly."

Here Jacob paused, wiping his brow with his sleeve. I cringed. What did she mean by, "I might see you shortly"?

"As you know, I was an heiress to a large sum of money. You have all gathered here to hear the reading of this will, but to collect your inheritance, you must escape from my treacherous, trap-filled mansion by midnight!

"At the stroke of twelve, anyone still inside gets nothing. Jacob will make sure of that. Those who get "knocked off" forfeit their shares to other heirs, and if _no one _survives, my entire fortune goes to Jacob.

"If you dare to claim your share, beware of the safe that's anything _but_ safe. Avoid the shaking suit of armor. Watch the top step on the stairway--it's a doozy! One false move, and it's "heir today, gone tomorrow"!

"If you want to leave now, I understand. Jacob will pause reading now for five minutes. Anyone that wants to leave may do so at this time."

Jacob paused and looked up from the scroll. Eight pairs of eyes stared back at him. I, for one, had no intention to leave. Neither did anyone else, because the five minutes passed with no conversation. He looked back at the scroll and looked to see where he left off.

"So none of you have left. You're probably wondering how I know this, and the truth is that I had written two responses. One if no one left, this one. One if a few left, and if you all left, I wouldn't have to write anything, would I?"

Emmett burst out laughing, thinking that that was the funniest thing in the world. We all glared at him, and he ducked his head, waiting for Jacob to continue.

"Anyway . . . I'm enlightened and saddened at your decisions. Enlightened because you are claiming a share, and saddened because you may not get one. Don't get in over your head, and trust no one but yourself. Hidden daggers appear in everyone you love when there is money involved. Never forget that. Good luck. Signed Auntie Kayla."

Jacob re-rolled the scroll and placed it in his jacket pocket before speaking up again. "Esme, your share starts at four million dollars. Emmett, two million. Everyone else left at this table has one million dollars per person, adding up to thirteen million dollars up for grabs, including my own share. I can say this. People. Will. Get. Killed."

Everyone at the table cringed.

"Therefore, if someone dies, their share goes to the next person in line. The line is as follows. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and then myself. For example, if Rosalie dies, then Jasper gets her share. If Jasper dies, then Alice gets his _and_ Rosalie's share. Understand? If _I_ die, then the money goes to charity. No one here may claim it. The money for the couple is located in one spot only, and you all know where it is. So, there are the rules. Notice that we are at the very back of the house, and although you have money left to you, you have to find it first. You have until midnight."

Jacob gave us a wink and disappeared. That's when all hell broke loose.

"_Killed?!_ Auntie Kayla wouldn't wa--"

"--nt us killed! I don't give a shit what that butle--"

"Who does that Jacob Black guy think he is?! I bet he already knows where his share is."

"I say we kill him first!"

"Great idea! Then we--"

"_Silence!_" Carlisle voice broke through all the bickering. Everyone at the table stopped and stared at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a head ache. That would be understandable. "He turned us against each other! Why don't we just get our money, divide it, and leave!"

Murmurs of agreement rumbled throughout the table. Jasper spoke up. "That's a good idea. There are four couples here, and four main rooms, other than this one, to search, if I remember this mansion from when I was little. Alice and I will take the Parlor."

Esme stood. "I'll show Carlisle the Vault. It seems a good place to keep money."

I decided it was my turn to speak. "Edward and I will go to the Art Room. Paintings are always curious things to hide something valuable in."

"I guess that leaves the Trophy Room for me and Rose then," Emmett said.

Little Alice spoke up. "What about here? The Great Room needs searched too."

Everyone seemed puzzled. I glanced around the room, baffled faces on everyone but Alice, who looked like her jumpy self. I decided to take a look about the room, and stood up, walking toward the fireplace. There were pictures upon the mantle; one of Edward and I on our wedding day. All of the others had a wedding picture up there too. I stared down into the flames. I was always curious about fire. I loved the way the flames licked up from the coals and around each other in an endless dance. The blue tint at the source of the fire had me entranced, when I noticed something silver sticking through the black coals. I squatted down, trying to get a better look. There _was _something there.

"Hey Emmett, turn off the fireplace."

Everyone turned from their conversations and looked at me from their seats, all except for Emmett. He walked over and grabbed a golden key off the mantle and stuck it in a square hole at the base of the fireplace. He twisted it, and the fire immediately went out.

I grabbed a coalpick off of the small rack and pushed away a few lumps, then a few more. In mere minutes, I had moved almost all of the coals, revealing a silver door underneath them. I avoided the gas tubes, and pryed the door open. A chest was in there, and I called out for help to lift it. Edward came swiftly and pulled the chest out, setting it before me. I saw the lock and sighed. Where was the key?

I slapped my hands against my thighs and heard the shrill jingling of charms from my bracelet. _My bracelet_. Auntie Kayla had given me a charm for my birthday last year; _in the shape of a key_. When I asked her what the key was for, she just said, 'You'll need it soon enough, child.' This is what she meant. I unclasped the charm and stuck it in the small lock. It clicked.

Everyone at the table was now at my side, watching. I opened the lid and stared. Bills were in there. _Lots_ of bills. All neatly packaged and counted. A note was on top with _Bella_ scrolled across it. I opened the note and read.

_Dearest Bella,_

_So, you found your fortune. I remembered how much you like the fire, so I had Jacob hide your share here. I'm glad you wore your bracelet, otherwise you wouldn't have opened this and read what I'm telling you now. Maybe you aren't. Maybe I'm just writing to no one, and you'll never find this. That's an odd way of thinking, isn't it. If you are reading this, then remember that I love you, and I always will. Death can't stop or hurt the way I love you. Signed,_

_Auntie Kayla  
p.s. Don't you think Mikaela is too formal? I thought so too._

I heard an odd noise and realized that it was me. I was sobbing uncontrollably. It's like I hadn't really accepted that Auntie Kayla was gone until now. Two strong arms wrapped around me and stood me up. I leaned into Edward's chest and cried. She's gone . . . she's gone . . . was all I could say in my mind. Edward held me tightly, and I appriciated his comforts. I looked up at his face and saw his gentle green eyes looking at me with such concern. He lowered his head and placed fleeting kisses all over my face, wiping away the tears that had fallen there. I caught his lips in mine and kissed him quickly, selfconscious. I was still aware that the whole room was watching.

I sighed and turned to face everybody, suddenly confident. I'd let out all of my sorrow and now courage replaced it. "Okay, lets get going." I grabbed Edward's hand and walked to the Art Room, leaving my chest and tears behind.

-- **Carlisle's POV** --

Esme showed me the way to the vault, weaving through empty rooms until we came to a door. She opened it and ushered me inside the pitch black space. I ran my fingers along the wall, trying to find a light switch. Not finding one, I reached in my pocket and grabbed the lighter that I always kept there. I didn't smoke, but found it handy is some cases, just like this one.

I popped it on and tried to look around. The small flame cast flickering shadows across the room, and as far as I could see, the room was empty. That couldn't be right.

I turned to face Esme, who was striding towards the west wall confidently. I followed her, not sure where she was going. Halfway, I spotted a lightswitch and flicked it on, retiring my lighter. We must have reached what she was looking for, because she stopped and let me look at her find; a safe. Well, what did I expect? It was the vault. The safe wasn't very complicated. It stood tall, with a window of sorts in the front. A lever was on the side, and it looked like it was untouched for some time.

I stood in front of the small window and was about to pull the lever, but Esme grabbed my arm and pulled me away, stepping up in my place. Then she turned to face me. "When I was little, I had this obbsession with pigs."

I smiled, but she ignored me.

"There was this one special pig that Mikaela had given me for my birthday one year. It was the size of a piggy bank, but was stuffed. There was a small hole in its back with a pouch inside, and every time I came to her house, she'd give me some coins to put in it. 'Keep this piggy full and in the safe,' she'd say. I'd always reply, 'Kayla, don't you mean 'full and _safe_?'' And she'd always just chuckle and walk away . . . So I think this is what she meant. _In the safe . . ."_

Esme's voice trailed off. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I have to do this," she stated. I placed our intertwined hands on the lever.

"No, _we_ have to do this." She smiled and we both faced the safe, waiting for what might come.

We shifted the lever.

The window opened and a steel case became visible. It looked like the one Bella found earlier, only bigger. There was _five million dollars_ in that case, and it was all hers. Well, _ours_.

But I'd made a fatal mistake, I didn't check the safe too carefully earlier. As soon as our hands were off the lever, the case slid forward, landing squarely on Esme's chest. She fell, the case landing on top of her.

"_Esme!_"

I dropped to the floor, trying to lift the case off of her. She didn't struggle, which meant one of two things. One, she's unconscious, my preference. Two . . . I didn't want to think about it.

Establishing that I couldn't lift the case, I pushed it instead. It was still heavy, but easy enough to shift. The case landed with a thud on the tile floor. I bent down quickly and picked Esme up, being very careful. I wasn't sure if she'd broken any ribs, but the odds were that she did. I placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, slow and steady. Relief swept through me. She isn't dead.

I kissed her quickly and ran out of the room, trying to get back to the table. This mansion is dangerous. I just hope no one else gets into trouble.

-- **Alice's POV** --

Jasper led me into the Parlor, right off of the Great room we were just in. It was a simple room in need of a makeover. There were a few couches that looked like they'd been housing mildew and spiders for some years, some antique lamps that wouldn't turn on, and endtables that looked like they'd seen better days. If we survived this, I'd have to get Jasper to bring me back and clean up the place. It was a mess.

I noticed a few suits of armor standing in the corner. Jasper strode towards them, pausing in front. I looked at the one he was staring at. It was black armor, and it looked very heavy. No wonder people don't wear metal clothing anymore . . .

There were two blue footprints at the base of it, and they looked about my size. I was about to jump into them but Jasper held his arm out, stopping me. "When I was little, I'd always play in this armor. Not any of the others, just this one." He gestured, and I cocked my ears, listening intently. I loved Jasper's stories. "I'm not sure why that was. It's the only black suit here, so maybe I just like the 'evil' feeling it gave off. Not that it was evil . . . Mikaela would always find me playing in it, and she'd giggle. 'One of these days the helm will hold something more special then your head, Jazzy,' she'd say. I never understood until now." He paused. "Obviously, my share of money is in there."

After hearing that, I stepped onto the footprints, willing something to happen. It did. A roaring sound started coming from the armor, almost like someone had put a wind-up toy inside and let it clang around. The armor started shaking and the faceplate on the helm started raising on its own.

"_Alice! Look out!"_

I tried jumping out of the way, avoiding some of the pain, but not all of it. Searing pain broke out all over my right arm. It was broken, I knew that much. The armor had fallen on top of me, spilling a bag out of the face hole. A money bag, presumably. Though at this point, I didn't care. I just tried to cling to consciousness; it wasn't working. The pain in my arm dulled, but that was only because I was drifting away.

The last thing I remembered was Jasper's strong arms carrying me away.

--** Rosalie's POV **--

Emmett showed me the Trophy room, a disgusting place. Animal heads and deer antlers hung all over the walls and a few stuffed animals stood covering the floors. Like I said, disgusting.

I flipped my hair, walking through the rows of dead animals. I wasn't sure where Emmett was, so I was just wandering around until I found him. The room couldn't be _that_ big, could it?

After passing what seemed like millions of carcasses, I found Emmett, staring up at a boar's head. An eye was missing out of the socket, and I shuddered away. Why did people like these creepy things anyway? "What are you doing?" I asked him. "It's an ugly dismembered boar head with a missing eye. What's so special about it?"

He looked at me like I slapped him, which I now considered doing. "It's my special boar head," he explained. "Uncle Nick and I went hunting together and shot it." I cringed. "After he died, Auntie Kayla would always catch me staring at it. 'You'll always find treasure there,' she'd say. I'm pretty sure this is what she meant; that my share is in there."

He glanced at the floor and saw the footprints there, **(you know where this is going)** and stepped into them. Nothing happened. "Hey Rose, go see if there's something on the wall there."

I made a face at him and walked toward the horrid thing. He was right, though. I found a switch and pressed it. I low rumbling started coming from behind the wall. I pressed my ear to it, ignoring what I knew could be getting in my hair. The rumbling wasn't coming from behind the wall, it was coming from the boar's head. It suddenly disattatched itself from the wall and fell, landing with a _plonk_ on Emmett's head. He fell to the ground with a smile on his face, unconcious.

Knowing I couldn't lift him, I screamed for Carlisle. He could help me.

I looked around, noticing papers were scattering from where the head just was. Bills, and lots of them. Two million dollars. I dropped to my knees and tried waking Emmett, with no response. Carlisle better get here soon.

--** Bella's POV** --

Edward followed me into the Art gallery. Stepping into the room, all of my old memories came back. Me and all my cousins looking at the paintings and pretending to bid on them. We were famous stars who could afford the insane prices we set. Twenty million for a 'Monet', but only six cents for Emmett's fingerpainted refridgerator masterpiece. He always got mad at us for that.

Edward looked at me curiously, and I repeated what I had just thought about. He laughed. "I could see Emmett being a painter. Abstract painter, that is. Every time he got mad he could go throw paint at something and call it art."

I burst out in laughter. It was true. Emmett had anger issues. I forgot all about that, however, when I saw my favorite painting. I walked up the stairs by the wall and stood on the top step to get a better view. It was located next to the doorway that would lead to the spare bedrooms. It was a landscape of Forks, Washington, the town where my father lived and the town I had met Edward in. I felt warm arms wrap around me, and leaned into them. Edward placed a kiss on my collar bone, kissing up my neck and jaw. I turned finally, wrapping my arms around his waist. I kissed his tender lips softly, trying to remake our first kiss back in Forks. It was sweet. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip just before we pulled away, smiling. His lips were suddenly at my ear.

"Shouldn't we be looking for something?" he whispered.

I shifted out of his embrace, nodding. I stepped back down the stairs and looked behind some of the paintings, while Edward checked the others. We found nothing.

I led him back to the Great room. The table had two people lying on it, Alice and Esme. Alice's right arm was all mangled, and I grimanced as soon as I saw it, though I didn't panic. We were warned that bad things would happen. Esme looked a little better; still whole. I wasn't sure how she passed out.

Jasper strode over to us, the only one conscious. "A suit of armor fell on Alice," he explained. "She couldn't get away in time. Esme was knocked down by a case that fell out of a safe, and Carlisle thinks it cracked a few of her ribs. They'll be okay, though." He glanced at both of them lovingly.

"Where's Carlisle? Or Emmett or Rosalie?"

"Carlisle went to go help both of them. I'm not sure what happened, but we heard a crash and then Rose screamed for him. Obviously, Emmett got a little in over his head."

I groaned. So every couple was damaged except us. Why did Mikaela make my case so easy to find? Edward and I were safe, and I was guilty. Weird way to think.

Edward and Jasper were talking animatedly when a small groan came from the table. We all looked over. Alice had her head tilted up, looking at us. "What happened?" Jasper immediately rushed over to her, almost knocking Edward over in the process. I laughed as he struggled to regain his balance.

Jasper was talking quietly to Alice, kissing her every once in awhile. I looked away; it was too private a moment. Edward strode towards the doorway, and I thought he felt the same way until I heard the moaning. Emmett. At that moment, Carlisle and Rosalie came in, Emmett between them.

"My headdd . . ."

They sat him down at the table next to Esme, who opened her eyes at the movement. Carlisle forgot all about Emmett and started talking to his wife, assessing how she was. Emmett was still moaning, but it didn't look as if he broke anything. Rosalie explained. "A big boar head fell on him. He's fine." She waved her hand passingly.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tightly. My family was alright.

--

The ambulance came and took everyone to the hospital while Edward and I followed in our car. I thought about what we had found right before we left. A note was posted on the back of the door and I grabbed it before heading out. Now in the car with the back seat full of cases and bags full of money, I opened it.

_Dear Bella, _

_Yes, I know you'll be the one to find this note. If I'm correct, you and Edward were the only couple undamaged by this little trip. I'll have to fix that sometime. I found my own share, and I'm sure that all of you have found yours. Congratulations. Remember to look around every corner before you step there. I'll be watching._

_Jacob Black_

I crumbled up the note in my palm and shoved it into my pocket. Jacob couldn't scare me now. We were going to the hospital to fix up Esme and Alice, and then they'd be fine. My family was okay, and that's all that matters.

**Woooooohooooooooo! End! It ended up being 4,185 words! Twice as long as Bella's Ballet! I'm so proud of myself, and I couldn't think of an ending so I just left it at that. Maybe after this is done, I'll do a continuation. Yay! Anyway, can't wait for Breaking Dawn. Vote vote vote for the poll for the lemon on my profile! It's up to you!**

**Kanapapa XD**

**--Whispering Lillies-- The game is called 1313 DeadEnd Drive, lol.**


	17. Four: The Awesomest Story Ever!

**Guess what? I'm giving myself a day off!**

**That's right! Since the last story ended up taking two days to write, this is a total freebee. I bet you're mad at me, but I don't care! Hope you enjoyed the extremely long last story! If you haven't read the end, go back and do so!**

**Vote for the lemon or not poll in my profile if you haven't done so!**

**Kanapapa! XD**


	18. Three: Truth or Dare?

**Almost 3000 hits! Come on guys! Spread the word! And I'd like a few more reviews please, even if it's just, "love em" or something short like that. it could be _blank_ and i wouldn't care. please! i want to get to fifty at least!**

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, definately."

"Hmm, what do you think, Bella?"

"I don't know."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were sitting in the Cullen's living room playing truth or dare. I'd played before, but never like this. Vampires could get away with much more than humans could, but some of the dares were also very odd. Last turn, Rosalie had to eat a piece of chocolate cake. Not exactly torturous to me, but . . .

"I dare you to go upstairs, and put on one of my dresses. An old one, preferably, I don't want you to rip something new. See you soon!"

Rose laughed along with the rest of the family, except for Emmett, who sulked upstairs to change. I chuckled at the thought of Emmett in one of Rosalie's dresses, and when he came back down, I clutched my sides I laughed so hard. He was in a pink halter dress, short skirted. Sequins sparkled from the hemming, and some fringe hung down from it. If everyone else in the room could, they would've turned blue because we were laughing so hard.

He ran back up the stairs at vampire speed and was back in about two seconds, with his own clothes on this time. We all were trying to calm down, but the face he was making didn't help much.

"Okay, haha, that was funny. Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett glared at everyone and we stopped laughing.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to . . ." He leaned over and whispered something in Jasper's ear, trying not to laugh. Jasper laughed and then nodded.

"Carlisle, can you come in here a minute please," he called at a normal volume. Carlisle was in the room in an instant, looking at Jasper. All of a sudden, the feel of the air in the room changed. Jasper was messing with someone's emotions.

Edward stood up from beside me and strode to Carlisle, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Carlisle. You've been a father to me for so long; I really appriciate it."

Carlisle's eyes widened, and he patted Edward lightly on his back. "Umm, thank you?"

Everyone in the room burst out into laughter when Jasper dropped his emotion swipe. Playing truth or dare with an empath was fun! Carlisle walked out of the room, slightly stunned, and Edward returned to his seat, fuming. He tried to whap Jasper on the head, but he dodged the blow. It was now Jasper's turn to ask.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied. Jasper seemed stumped, trying to think of something to ask the pixie.

"Do you believe you have a shopping obsession?"

Alice looked shocked. "Umm . . . err-- no. Maybe. Yes. Okay, I think I do. But that doesn't mean anything! Right?"

We waited until Jasper calmed her down, and then Alice turned to Edward. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied calmly.

"I dare you to--"

Alice cut off, letting Edward read the rest of the dare in her mind. Edward's expression went from alarmed to annoyed, and then finally back to the way it was. He grasped my hand and stood me up, then walked from the room. I guessed I was supposed to follow. Edward was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He looked . . . mysterious. And, I have to admit, sexy.

"Alice wants me to kiss you, well, make out with you. She says that Jasper says you feel like we don't go as far as you'd like, which I'd known about already. She let us go outside, because she figured the color of your face would prove if we did or not. You don't have to if you don't wa--"

I pressed my lips onto his, cutting off his rambling. I made a mental note to thank Alice for this later. I wound my arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of hair. At first Edward didn't do anything but stand there, but then I managed to coax a little response from him. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He ignored me, but mirrored my actions. I opened my mouth and let his icecold tongue in. I shivered, but not from the cold. Edward had managed to get his hands in my hair, gluing our faces together.

His lips began to slow, placing sweet kisses instead of needy ones. I pulled back, leaving our foreheads touching. Why there was a burning sensation in my chest? Edward chuckled. "Breathe, Bella."

I inhaled the sweet scent of his breath and my head swirled from the lack of oxygen. I'd _really_ have to thank Alice for this.

Truth or dare was fun with vampires.

**Okay, there it is. Sorry it wasn't as long as the last one, but I only have so much time in the day. Went shopping for a shirt so I could make one for the Boarders partay! still deciding on the print. R&R! But mostly the second one! **

**Kanapapa**


	19. One: Sorry: Look for missing two problem

**Listen: I'm run dry. I can't think of something else to write, period. I just can't think of anything. I didn't put anything up yesterday, and this is day one now.**

**I'll do the lemon tomorrow. Yes, the lemon won! Not sure if it'll go all the way, but it'll be hot. The rating will change upon tomorrow. Sorry everyone. :(**

**Kanapapa**


	20. Zero!: A Little Further

**Okay! This is it! I'd really appriciate it if every single person that reads this gives a review, cause I want to make it to fifty. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! I'm starting to sound like Alice, lol. Anywayz, this lemon is going to be a what-if. What-if in Eclipse (Chapter 27: Needs), Bella gave in? When they were in the meadow and Edward decided that the deal was off, what if they went through with it? Here's what my take is. LEMON WARNING. I'm not sure if they'll go all the way yet, I might have Bella pass out or something to stop it. It's my first lemon. Don't blame me for being nervous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or these first few sentences. I took them from Eclipse to get a starting point.**

_"Edward, no--"_

_He put his finger to my lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands."_

_His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly--but very seriously--against mine, before I realized what he was saying. What he was doing._

_Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his. He pulled back. "I love you. I want you. Right now."_

The morals that clouded my thoughts were brushed away when he brought his lips back down to mine. I had never seen Edward like this. So _rough_. And I liked it. I didn't care if I regretted it later. For once, I was going to live in the moment.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him back, and for once, he didn't pull away. He was serious. I won.

Edward rolled so he was on top of me. Without dropping any of his weight onto me, he started undoing the buttons on my blouse. I knew I was blushing, so I broke the kiss and buried my head in his neck. He pushed me back down and stared me in the eye. "Love, you don't have anything to be ashamed of." He inclined his head and kissed me sweetly, not like the needy kisses that came previous.

Gaining some courage, I reached up and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, trying to pull it up. He grinned and succumbed, rising to a kneel to pull the shirt all the way off. I gasped at the sight of his chest. I'd only seen it once before, and I was just as stunned. I ran my fingers over every inch of his cold chest, taking in everything. I traced the muscles in his stomach, which were hard and flat. I looked up to see Edward's head back, eyes closed. A small growl came from his lips. "You have no idea how good that feels, Bella."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again, so I lay down again, pulling him on top of me. Edward resumed undoing the buttons on my blouse. When it was open fully, he stared, taking in every inch of my chest he could see. Now I was sure I was blushing. I jumped a little as his cold chest pressed into mine, his arms trying to undo the puzzle that is my bra. I laughed, and reached back to unhook it. My breasts sprang free and brought another wave of blood to my red face. Edward didn't take notice, just brought his mouth back to mine. I kissed him hungrily, shivering as his chest moved against mine. My nipples hardened to the point that they hurt. I'd never felt this way before. Something warm was pooling in my belly.

Edward's mouth released mine, and traveled down my neck. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. His lips made it down the front of my chest, and then went up along the side of my breast. I shivered again, but this time not from the cold. He wrapped his lips around my nipple and I moaned. I was sure that Edward was the only person that could be so good at something and still be a virgin.

After a few moments, Edward stood up. I grasped air and fell backward, a scowl on my face. He pulled down his pants. I grimanced; the strain in his boxers was prominent. I wasn't much of a masochist, and it looked like this would be painful. Edward noticed my face and was at my side immediately, kissing me sweetly. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm afraid," I murmured quietly, ashamed.

Edward's kissing grew slower, and I noticed that his eyes--previously black--were now a light butterscotch. "We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, love." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I nodded, unsure. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time quickly. He rolled away so we were side to side, and grasped my hand, looking up at the clouds.

_Poink! Poink! Poink!_

Rain started to fall, matching my mood. Still, I was happy that we had tried. I knew that Edward would try again after the wedding, and I felt content. I won.

**Yeah, I was too afraid to go farther than the waist, lol. Sorry about that. Anywayz, this is better than the Eclipse version, right? I want to get to fifty reviews please! You guys were great, and look forward to a sequel to 1313 Dead End Drive, which I'll get up eventually. I might even make the original longer. I enjoyed doing this and I'm glad I did. Happy reading and I'll see some of you (Tasha, lol) tonight at the BD partay. hope this eased some of the waiting, I know it did for me,**

**Kanapapa**


End file.
